Un nuevo amor
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: El Chico Bestia se le declara a Raven pero ella lo rechaza, el queda muy triste pero se reencontrara con la chica que se parece a Terra y ambos se enamoraran hasta el punto en el que ella le revela su secreto.


**Un nuevo amor.**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la torre de los titanes, todos ellos estaban en sus habitaciones menos un chico de piel verde que estaba en la azotea, las gotas de lluvias caían sobre su rostro y se mezclaban con sus lagrimas que por mas que el lo intentara no dejaban de salir.

El sufría, no un dolor físico sino uno en lo mas profundo de su corazón, la causa de esto fue el rechazo de la persona que el amaba, ese día muy temprano se levanto de su cama con el firme objetivo de confesarse ante su amada.

Al verla su corazón se volcó en alegría, los nervios lo carcomían desde adentro pero era feliz, le pidió que lo acompañara cosa que ella hizo, una vez que estaban en la azotea el le dijo que la amaba, que ella lo era todo para el, sin embargo la respuesta que ella le dio fue peor que si lo hubiera matado.

Ella, su amada Raven, la chica que desde que conoció se enamoro de ella, por la que estuvo casi todos los días tratando de hacerla reír lo rechazo, le dijo que se sentía alagada pero que ella solo lo podía ver como a un amigo y nada mas que eso, charlaron un rato antes de que ella entrara en la torre, quedaron en ser solo amigos.

Ella entro en la torre y el le sonrió, una sonrisa triste pero una sonrisa sincera, luego de eso vinieron las lagrimas y como si el cielo supiera lo que pasaba también comenzó a llorar (Esto si que es dramático), y allí se quedo en ese lugar, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, su corazón estaba roto y su alma despedazada.

Quien haya dicho que amar es lo mas maravilloso del mundo olvido decir que ser rechazado por aquel a quien amamos lo peor. Esa sensación que tenia le era familiar, en ese momento recordó cuando Terra los traiciono, como era posible, las únicas dos chicas que el había amado, una los traiciona, se muere salvándolos, después aparece con vida pero dice ser otra, tal vez era verdad y solo por un cruel capricho de la vida en realidad era otra y solo se parecía a ella y nada mas que eso.

La otra estuvo con el todo el tiempo y a pesar de los maltratos y los insultos sabia que en el fondo ella lo quería a su manera, pero el malinterpreto eso como amor cuando era solo amistad.

- Soy un fracaso. – dijo el Chico Bestia muy triste y entrando en la torre para cambiarse de ropa y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo en la torre era normal, Robin entrenando en el gimnasio mientras Starfire paseaba a su mascota por la torre, Raven leía un libro mientras el Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban un videojuego, a pesar de que lo paso el día anterior la relación entre el cambia forma y la hechicera estaba igual que como había sido siempre, el joven sufría por dentro pero como era habitual en el se guardaba todo su sufrimiento en su interior y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento la alarma de la torre se activo y Robin apareciendo por la puerta llego hasta la computadora, en ella vio que había un asalto en una joyería y partieron de inmediato, el viaje fue corto, llegaron al banco, atraparon a los asaltantes y regresaron a la torre menos el joven de piel verdad que se quiso quedar a pasear un poco por la ciudad.

Caminaba lenta y calmadamente por la ciudad, por donde pasaba la gente lo miraba ya que aunque no lo intentara el no podía pasar desapercibido, llego sin darse cuanta a la feria y ya era casi el medio día, fue hasta uno de los locales de comidas rápidas y compro una pizza que se comió lentamente.

Se puso a caminar y llego hasta la playa, estuvo varias horas ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo el atardecer, sin que el se diera cuanta una chica de cabellos rubios y bastante largo lo observaba desde hacia unos minutos, quería irse antes de que el la viera pero algo se lo impedía, inconcientemente se acerco a el hasta que finalmente estaba a su lado.

- Te, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo la chica detrás del joven y algo preocupada.

El joven reacciono por el susto ya que estaba tan distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió mucho al ver que quien le hablaba era Terra, más bien la chica que se parecía a ella.

- ¿Eres tu? – dijo el Chico Bestia muy sorprendido.

- No vas a volver a insistir que yo soy tu amiga Terra ¿Verdad? – dijo la chica un poco seria.

- No tranquila, creo que esa vez me deje llevar por el hecho de que ustedes dos son idénticas. – dijo el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- Eso es bueno. – dijo la chica algo alegre.

El se sentó en la arena y ella lo miro muy seria.

- No me respondiste, ¿Te sientes bien?, es que te vez algo mal. – dijo la chica muy preocupada.

- Solo te puedo decir que he estado mejor, oye, me podrías decir tu nombre, creo que no me lo has dicho. – dijo el Chico Bestia mirándola fijamente.

- Bueno, yo me llamo Tara, Tara Markov. – dijo Tara muy seria y un tanto nerviosa.

- Bonito nombre. – dijo el Chico Bestia a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Cual es el tuyo? – dijo Tara algo ansiosa.

- No puedo decírtelo, soy un superhéroe y debo mantener mi identidad secreta. – dijo el Chico Bestia con gran orgullo.

- Eres verde, ¿Cómo puedes tener identidad secreta? – dijo Tara en un tono algo burlón.

- Buen punto. – dijo el Chico Bestia algo apenado.

Los dos se rieron un rato y ella se sentó al lado del joven y charlaron hasta muy tarde, sin saber muy bien por que el le contó todo lo que había pasado con Raven y todo eso y hasta podría jurar que por un momento ella se molesto un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Hablaron un poco de todo y cuando se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde se fueron de la playa, caminaron hasta un hotel en el que ella vivía.

- Bueno, aquí vivo yo, si quieres nos podemos ver otra vez mañana en la playa. – dijo Tara un poco nerviosa.

- Claro, nos vemos mañana. – dijo el Chico Bestia muy alegre.

Ella entro muy contenta al hotel y el se dirigió muy feliz a la torre, aun seguía muy triste por lo de Raven pero al estar con ella recordó los buenos momentos que paso con Terra y eso en parte lo hacia sentir mejor.

Desde ese día el Chico Bestia aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para salir de la torre y reunirse con Tara, no la había dicho nada a sus amigos y solo decía que iba a caminar, todos sospechaban que el estaba haciendo algo raro pero con lo feliz que se veía no se atrevían a intervenir.

Raven que si sabia lo que le pasaba ya que leyó su mente estaba feliz por el ya que l menos ya no estaba triste por que ella lo rechazo, lo que si le causaba algo de incomodidad era el hecho de que Tara y Terra eran idénticas, no era de extrañar que el Chico Bestia la confundiera si eran como dos gotas de agua.

Ya habían pasado al menos dos meses desde que la rubia y el piel verde se reencontraron y eran muy buenos amigos, el aunque no lo quisiera se sentía muy atraído a ella, lo mas probable es que con el parecido que tenia con Terra hiciera que todo lo que sentía por ella se le pasar ahora a Tara y eso lo molestaba.

De nuevo en la playa se volvieron a reunir, ese día fueron a la feria y entraron en ella, se subieron a varios juegos entre los que estaba la rueda de la fortuna lo que los pudo un poco nerviosos por lo que ni se miraron y otros mas, después de algunas horas de diversión desenfrenada se fueron de la feria para que ella fuera a su hotel y el regresara a la torre.

Al menos ese era el plan por que algunas calles antes de que llegaron comenzó a caer una gran lluvia, obligándolos a ambos a refugiarse en el techo del portón de una casa, allí estuvieron por unos minutos y ella comenzó a temblar del frió, ambos estaban sentados en los escalones y sin darse cuenta huyendo del frió se acercaron hasta que finalmente estaban uno al lado del otro y con sus brazos totalmente juntos.

Se miraron por unos segundos y casi de inmediato miraron hacia el otro lado completamente sonrojados, evitaron mirarse con todas sus fuerzas pero al final terminaron cediendo y como si fuera cosa del destino (En realidad es cosa mía) se miraron al mismo tiempo, en ese momento todo desapareció, no había lluvia, no había nada, solo ellos, solo sus rostros, sus labios, sus miradas, sin decir nada, ni siquiera lo pensaron, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento.

La distancia que separaba sus rostros desaparecía lentamente, sus ojos fijos en los del otro como si estuvieran hechizados eran incapaces de ver otra cosa, al mismo tiempo los cerraron y casi al instante sus labios hicieron contacto, el beso fue mágico, lento, tranquilo, puro. Al separar sus labios sus narices quedaron unidas ya que no querían alejarse del otro.

- Yo. – dijo el Chico Bestia pero no pudo continuar ya que ella coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios.

- Perdóname. – dijo Tara cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.

El estaba muy confundido y sorprendido por la extraña actitud de la chica.

- Yo, en realidad si soy Terra. – dijo Tara muy seria y aun con los ojos cerrados.

El joven quedo completamente paralizado con la confesión de la chica y al intentar decir algo se dio cuenta que ella aun le tenia sellado los labios.

- Yo lamento mucho haberte engañado pero yo, yo tenia miedo, desde que salí de esa roca yo, yo perdí mis poderes, en ese momento ya era normal, y ese día cuando nos encontramos, pues, me dio miedo, y te engañe, por favor discúlpame. – dijo Tara Muy triste y comenzando a llorar.

El suavemente quito la mano de la chica de su boca y separándola un poco de su rostro la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, el le sonreía, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y la beso nuevamente, una vez que el beso termino la miro muy tranquilamente.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que seas tú ya que me empezaba a asustar el hecho de sentir por Tara lo que sentía por ti. – dijo el Chico Bestia muy feliz.

- En serio. – dijo Tara un poco maliciosa.

- Si. – dijo el Chico Bestia besándola nuevamente.

Al cabo de varios minutos la lluvia ceso y ambos continuaron su camino, se despidieron nuevamente con la promesa de encontrarse el día siguiente, el no les dijo nada a sus amigos de lo de Terra pero si les dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, al final solo Raven sabia la verdad gracias a sus poderes pero no hizo nada ya que estaba feliz por sus dos amigos, desde ese día el Chico Bestia estaba mas feliz que nunca y con muchos ánimos.

De esa manera lo que comenzó con un corazón roto termino con una pareja que se amaba sinceramente y que lucharían contra lo que sea para estar juntos.

**Hola a todos, espero que este fic sea del agrado de todos, este es mi primer fic que hago de esta pareja al menos en su totalidad, ojala les guste y que dejen reviews para saber su opinión.**


End file.
